


Tiny

by bluemoonthree



Series: kagehina height appreciation [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Size Difference, Soft Love, a silly thing really, but he really isnt, i cried when i wrote this and cried when i read this, really a lot of fluff, soft boys in love, the fluffiest piece i swear even if its kinda short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoonthree/pseuds/bluemoonthree
Summary: Kageyama never gave Hinata's height much thought. Until, he did.OrKegeyama softly and quietly understanding that he loves Hinata, and his tiny being.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: kagehina height appreciation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911757
Comments: 12
Kudos: 289





	Tiny

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this is kinda random but i found this on my docs and omg ITSAKAHTIT idk i thought to post it even if it is really only fluff and doesnt have much substance. it thought it was cute and i love these idiots a whole lot.
> 
> I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY IT!
> 
> ps: i wrote this a while ago but im pretty sure this fanart inspired me to write it hauhauh so here you go, cry with me 
> 
> \- [kagehina fanart](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/09/b3/48/09b3481110a41dc1b3d8263ee073ee45.jpg)

**chapter 1 - he's tiny**

Objectively speaking, Kageyama Tobio knew Hinata Shouyou was short; one might even say _tiny._

Anyone with a functional pair of eyes could tell you that. 

He never gave it much thought past the obvious disadvantage Hinata would have with the sport they loved so dearly. But even then, once Hinata’s incredible jumps were introduced, Kageyama realized the boy’s height was not too detrimental to his performance on the court. Not as much as his inexperience was.

So Kageyama’s mind never really lingered on his rival’s — partner’s? — height. 

That is, until Hinata started making him feel, _weird._

He was self-aware enough to know he wasn’t the best at social cues and, _hmm_ , just socializing in general. Feelings included. Truth be told, Kageyama wasn’t good at _anything_ besides volleyball. 

That meant that when the weird flips on his stomach and the racing heart whenever he saw Hinata began, he genuinely believed he was sick. Or, _I don’t know_ , going insane. 

Because Kageyama was suddenly hyper aware of everything Hinata Shouyou.

How he would bounce on the balls of his feet when he was excited, how he would pout when math was especially hard or how his eyes would completely light up when he thought about volleyball, or talked about the tiny giant, or when he made a new friend. 

He felt dizzy every time Hinata would direct those shiny eyes at him, which was becoming incredibly often. Even off the court.

It was only then when Kageyama really started thinking about Hinata’s height, especially in relation to himself. Because on the bus on their way to games or back, Hinata was the perfect size to fit his head on Kageyama’s shoulder. When they watched horror movies with the team and Hinata felt scared, his hand molded perfectly against his. And when they felt the exhilaration of hitting a perfect quick attack or of winning, Hinata’s body collided just right on his, his cheek settling on his chest like it was made to be there.

Because when his small hand rested against Kageyama’s face and Hinata’s lips touched his, he knew it was all too perfect to be just coincidence. 

It couldn’t be.

And it was only then, Hinata’s eyes shut peacefully and his face tint of a flustered pink, that Kageyama noticed how _tiny_ he was. 

A tiny nose, a tiny mouth, and tiny eyebrows on a tiny face. All that on an even tinier body that curled up against his when the night was cold and their parents were asleep.

And he would bury his nose on the clean and soft smelling mess that was Hinata’s wild hair and wonder how someone so tiny never wavered before the unknown or the face of defeat. How could someone so tiny shine brighter than entire cities and constellations. How someone so tiny could still manage to hold him up when even he couldn’t do it himself. 

And Kageyama held him tighter, and he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa i hope you liked it! its pretty short but idk, it was so cute to write  
> it's silly but lmk if you would want this to be a series,, maybe ill write this from the perspective of hinata and just little moments of theirs.
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
